Server Setup
Servers are the method in which multiple people can participate in a game of "Infiniminer". Every server functions a little differently from another and they each have their own sets of rules and worlds. There are four different types of servers that you can make and manage in "Infiniminer", these four types include "LAN"(Local Area Network), "Private", and "Public". This article will tell you what each "server.config.txt" field does and how you can manipulate them to make one of the three "Infiniminer" servers types. Configuring A Server Before you host a public server you will need to open the "server.config.txt" file (located in "C:\Program Files (x86)\Zachtronics Industries\Infiniminer") on a windows pc. In the configuration file you will need to set the "servername" field to the desired name you would like your server to have. In order to set the name of your server you need to enter the name you would like after the "=" sign. For Example: servername = Your Server Name Here. You do not have to use just letters in the server name you can use an array of characters. The next field in the "server.config.txt" file is the "maxplayers" field. This field requires a whole number (a number without decimals). You can set this number to be equal to whatever you like, but the number of players on a server also affects the performance immensely. The more players on a server the more data the server has to provide to players rather than the world, so if you have a large amount of players the server may experience more lag, and in contrast if you have a lower number of players the higher the server performance will be because the server will be able to focus on the world more than the players. You can set this field to "1" if you would like to make a single player server. The next field within the "server.config.txt" is the "public" field this field requires a boolean which has two parameters "true" and "false". This field is what makes a server public to all players. Above this field is a comment line which reads "Before making your server public, MAKE SURE THAT PORT 5565 (TCP/UDP) IS ACCESSIBLE FROM THE OUTSIDE OF YOUR NETWORK! For most users, this means setting the port to be forwarded by your router through your router control interface." I will explain what this means in detail later in this page. The next field within the "server.config.txt" file is the "winningcash" field which is again requires a number without a decimal point. This field determines the amount of "cash" a team must have in order to win the round. The default number of cash that determines the winner of the game is 10000 cash. Click Here to learn more about the mechanics of cash. After you have set the "winningcash" field you can now set the next field which is the "includelava" field this field also requires a boolean value (like the "public" field did). If you would like your world to include lava then set this value to "true" if you would not like your world to include lava then set this value to "false". The "orefactor" field is the next field in the "server.config.txt" file following the "includelava" field. The "orefactor" field determines how many viens of "ore" are in your world. The defualt value is 20, if you increase this number materials will be easier to make. If you lower this number building resources will be a little harder and players will have to ration their materials and use them wisely. The "sandbox" field removes the aspect of winning from the game and all materials in the game are free to make(they don't require "ore" to assemble). This field requires a boolean as a value. Setting this field to "true" can be useful if you would like to make a building server or you don't want a competitive server. Setting this field to "false" makes the game winnable and is a standard game of "Infiniminer". LAN (Local Area Network) Server A LAN server is a server that is hosted with in your wireless network and is only visible to players connected to your wireless network and is not Port Forwarded. This type of server offers a higher amount of security than any other and cannot be joined by people outside your network. A LAN server is a very good place to start if you would like to host servers, as it allows you to learn how a server functions in it's most basic form and it is good for people who don't want to spend large amounts of time on a server they host. Setting up a LAN server: This server is the simplest to set up, all you have to do is locate the "Infiniminer Server.exe", run it and you are ready to play! Private Server Private servers are similar to LAN servers in the way that they both have certain restrictions pertaining to who can join them. Private servers are servers that can be joined by people outside your network but they must contain the IP address to your server. With a private server you will have to port forward your server in order for your network to direct people to the computer that is hosting your server. This kind of server does require a little more amount of participation than a LAN server. By default, the "server.config.txt" document is a Private server. The difference between a private and a LAN server is that a private server is port forwarded and can be seen by accessed outside your network. Setting up a private server: This server is a little more complicated to setup because it involves port forwarding. Please read the "Port Forwarding" section of this article to learn more. The port for "Infiniminer" is 5565 and requires either TCP or UDP. Public Server Public servers that are broadcasted to all players and it can be joined by everybody(up to the set player limit). Public servers are a great way to meet people but as a server host it can be a security issue when hosting one. Being a public server host can be a very timely job and involves a lot of your participation. If you are aware of what it takes to be a public server host and you think you can handle it then this section will discuss setting up and hosting an "Infiniminer" server. Setting up a public server: This server type setup is exactly like the private server setup except you will need to set the "public" field in the "server.config.txt" file to "true" instead of "false". NOTE: You will also need to port forward this server to the port 5565. Port Forwarding Port forwarding is the method of directing clients/players that are outside your wireless network to the computer/server in your network that is hosting/running your "Infiniminer" server. This proccess can be complicated and is different for everyone so I will direct you to videos that will further explain how this proccess works and some of the problems you may face. NOTE: If these particular videos do not help you there are a multitude of other videos and articles that can help you, just search for "Port Forwarding" in your search engine. Category:Tutorials Category:AdministrativeMaintenanceNeeded